Margot Carvier's Apartment
Margot Carviers Apartment is a level from Tomb Raider – Angel of Darkness. About this level Lara is chased all over Paris. This ice cold lady interrogates Lara Croft about the death of her friend Werner von Croy. This level is truly a gem! It has so much stuff in it. Think of the various paintings that should hang in a museum, in my opinion ;) Picture by picture There are a lot of pictures. I divided these pictures on the main room, kitchen, the secret room, near the exit, outside the apartment and the streets. Main room 04.1 – Two old scripts showing heraldry signs. ''' file:04-1.jpg file:04-1a.jpg file:04-1b.jpg The '''left one shows Top of Roll of Jousters on Field of Cloth of Gold, 1520. On top the grand arms of the King of France and England. Then on the second row we see the duke of Bourbon-Vendome (Link), The duke of Suffolk (Charles Brandon), the count of St. Pol (Francis, count of Vendome), the marquess of Dorset (Henry Grey). On the third row I can recognize the coat of arms of Montmorency. The question is why they put this in. Maybe it has to do with the Renaissance. The right one shows a roll of arms painted in England at the beginning of the 14th century. The names have been added by a somewhat later hand and are in many cases mistaken and misspelled. Drawn by William Gibb for the Encyclopedia Brittanica eleventh edition. 04.2 – Lamp 299x299px Art nouveau lamp. 04.3 – Painting of Napoleon file:04-3.jpg file:04-3a.jpg This painting is called The emperror Napeoleon in his Study at the Tuileries. Made by Jacques-Louis David in 1812. 04.4 – Photographs in frame file:04-4a.jpg file:04-4b.jpg file:04-4c.jpg file:04-4d.jpg file:04-4e.jpg Some say the photographs are family members of the developers. 04.5 – Radio 299x299px 04.6 – Open book 299x299px Open book with the photograph of Victor Hugo? 04.7 – Painting of a ship file:04-7.jpg file:04-7a.jpg Ship portrait of the Brigg PARTISAN von Ribnitz. Painted by August Laschke c. 1870. Found at http://www.fineartemporium.com/gallery-german.htm 04.8 – Painting of a ship 2 file:04-8.jpg file:04-8a.jpg Ship portrait of the German Brigg MATHILDE made by Lorenz Petersen c. 1861. Found at http://www.fineartemporium.com/gallery-german.htm 04.9 – Painting of a ship 3 file:04-9.jpg file:04-9a.jpg Ship portrait of the “Hellas” made by Benjamin Tindall in c. 1858. Found at http://www.fineartemporium.com/gallery-german.htm 04.10 – Painting of a ship 4 file:04-10.jpg file:04-10a.jpg Ship portrait of the German Bark “Malvina” made by Oltmann Jaburg c. 1860. Found at http://www.fineartemporium.com/gallery-german.htm 04.11 – The couch file:04-11.jpg file:04-11a.jpg According to the Secrets guide it's a récamière, named after the French Society hostess Juliette Récamier. Récamier: a récamier has two raised ends, and nothing on the long sides. It is sometimes associated with French Empire (neo-classical) style. It is named after French society hostess Madame Récamier (1777–1849), who posed elegantly on a couch of this kind for a portrait, painted in 1800 by Jacques-Louis David. The shape of the récamier is similar to a traditional lit bateau (boat bed) but made for the drawing room, not the bedroom. (From wikipedia) 04.13 – Books file:04-13.jpg file:04-13a.jpg file:04-13b.jpg file:04-13c.jpg In the bookcase there are three kinds of books. * The island of dr. Moreau by H.G. Wells in 1896. Penguin edition. * A 17th/18th century book from an unknown author. * An unknown penguin book. The Island of Doctor Moreau may have been placed here on purpose. In the book there is a shipwrecked man rescued by a passing boat who is left on the island home of Doctor Moreau. He creates human-like hybrid beings from animals via vivisection, the link with the proto-Nephilim could be easily done. The link with Alchemist also. 04.14 – Two swans file:04-14.jpg file:04-14a.jpg The two swans is an art nouveau piece it is made by Walter Crane in 1875 it is called Swan Rush and Iris. This is one of Walter Crane's earliest designs for wallpaper. 04.15 – France painting file:04-15.jpg file:04-15a.jpg This painting is now in the Louvre. It is called Liberty Leading the People (La Liberté guidant le peuple) made by Eugène Delacroix in 1830. 04.16 – Napoleon painting file:04-16.jpg file:04-16a.jpg This painting is called Napoleon Crossing the Alps and is made by Jacques-Louis David in 1801. 04.17 – Bag of Katies There is a bag of Katie's. It could be a nickname for one of the programmes or his girlfriend's name. The only Katie's I found was a shopping company in Australia. 04.18 – Japanese room divider I think it is an antique Japanese room divider. But I couldn't find the original. If you know this one please give an reaction on this page. Kitchen 04.19 – Calendar Margot Carvier's calendar. Looks like it has notes on it. 04.20 – Books on/near the fridge file:04-20a.jpg file:04-20b.jpg On the fridge there is a cookbook, I cannot read it good but I think it says THAI. Near the fridge is also a book, it looks like a cover from a previous game of Core Design. But I can't see it good. 04.21 – Bottles of wine file:04-21.jpg file:04-21a.jpg The bottles has the label: “Chateauneuf du pape from 1748”. It is actually a branch of wine. It’s wine is named after the village Chateauneuf-du-pape in southeastern France. There is also a bottle of "Finest Cognac". 04.22 – Boxes and items file:04-22.jpg file:04-22a.jpg file:04-22b.jpg file:04-22c.jpg file:04-22d.jpg There are several boxes and items in the kitchen that have names of the developers or their families. * A box of Georgia le Singe '(unknown reference) * A box of '''Le Fresh Chefs '(could be a reference to the bosses of Core Design?) * A box of 'Kenny Iri's '(reference to James Kenny and to Eri Loren)' * A can of '''Rox '(unknown reference) * A can of Raymondos Fun (Ray Tran?) * A can of Deoz et Harve '(unknown reference) * A can of '''Carter ('Unknown reference) * A box of 'Wayno '(Could be Wayne Eliott) * A can of '''Camia & Elle 04.23 – Cooking apron'''W file:04-23.jpg file:04-23a.jpg The cooking apron is based on a cart with kitchen stuff. '''04.24 – Dishes Some colourful dishes of unknown origin. If you know leave a comment. 04.25 – Towel file:04-25.jpg file:04-25a.jpg The towel contains some sight seeings of England. I think it is based on a postcard. 04.26 – Art nouveau stained glass doors Two doors with Art nouveau on it. Didn't found on the internet. 04.27 – Soldes paper Soldes means sales in French. We get 30% off. 04.28 – Clinquant Clinquant means Tinsel in English. Don't know why Margot would use this in her kitchen... The secret room After the conversation Margot Carvier walks to her room, this door cannot be opened so I call this: "The Secret Room". With the fly cheat you can fly to that room and amaze the paintings. 04.29 – Painting from the Place Vendome. file:04-29.jpg file:04-29a.jpg file:04-29b.jpg The painting represents Place Vendome. The column on the square is copied from the column of Trajan in Rome. In the past I thought it was a painting by Antoine Blanchard his actual name was Marcel Masson (1910-1988). The painting is called Rue de la Paix Place Vendome. '' But it could also be Paul Renard. '''04.30 – Painting from the Café de la Paix' file:04-30.jpg file:04-30a.jpg The café de la Paix is famous café located on the northwest corner of the intersection of the Boulevard des Capuchines, in the 9th arrondissement of Paris. The Café is also the setting for the poem "The Absinthe Drinkers" by the Canadian poet, Robert Service. During the Belle Époque, visitors to the Café included Sergei Diaghilev, and the Prince of Wales and future King of the United Kingdom, Edward VII. The belle Epoque (1871-1914) is also a theme in AOD, related with themes as Cinematographe Lumiere, Jugendstil, Art nouveau. The poster of Belle Epoque can be seen in Cafe Metro. This time it is certain, the painting is made by Antoine Blanchard. It's name is Café de la Paix Opera. 04.31 – Painting of Port St. Denis. ' file:04-31.jpg file:04-31a.jpg Another picture by Antoine Blanchard. This one is called ''Port St. Denis. '''04.32 – Painting of Place St. Michiel, Notre Dame file:04-32.jpg file:04-32a.jpg Edouard Cortes: Place Saint Michel, Notre Dame. Near the exit 04.33 – Photographs in frame More photographs in frame. 04.34 – Poster file:04-34.jpg file:04-34a.jpg It reads: “Unité indivisibilité de la République Liberté Égalité Fraternité ou la Mort”. It is made by Paul André Basset in 1796. 04.35 – Map of north Europe file:04-35.jpg file:04-35a.jpg Pictured is a map of the North Atlantic ocean made in 1601. Abraham Hortels a.k.a. Ortelius is a Flemish/Dutch engraver/cartographer. It is the worlds first atlas published under the latin name Theatrum Orbis Terrarum. 04.36 – Map of France file:04-36.jpg file:04-36a.jpg Pictured is a map of France “Galiae Supra Omnes” c. 1638. Made by Joost de Hondt aka Jodocus Hondius, a Flemish cartographer. Hondius is best known for his early maps of the New World and Europe, for re-establishing the reputation of the work of Gerard Mercator, and for his portraits of Francis Drake. One of the notable figures in the Golden Age of Dutch/Netherlandish cartography (c. 1570s–1670s), he helped establish Amsterdam as the center of cartography in Europe in the 17th century. (from wikipedia). Outside the apartment 04.37 – Doormat it's a child's drawing. The streets 04.39 – Can of Booze file:04-39.jpg file:04-39a.jpg A can of booze in the street. In the gmx file it says literally: "Booze". 04.40 – The rope There is a rope or a chain outside. Seems odd isn't? Trivia Some facts and some findings.. Unused pictures 04.41 - Strange book / journal This strange book has the title "journal" so it maybe could have be the beta journal of Von Croy. 04.42 -''' '''EGG and CD This is from Von Croy's Apartment. It will be explained in that level. 04.43 - Montage It looks like some traintickets, a french sign for danger (in English and in French the same word). 04.44 - Missing photographs file:04-44a.jpg file:04-44b.jpg 04.45 -''' '''Gothic artwork (from the church in paris2_3) 04.46 - Faces (from paris2_2) 04.47 - Tomb stones (from the grave yard) Howto skip the conversation # Start the game # Hit Escape + TAB, skip level # In Derelict apartment block, skip level # Continue the (boring) conversation with Madame Carvier, skip level # Industrial Rooftops, skip level # Nowin Parisian Ghetto swim to the drug dealer # Open the door and say hi to Janice # Swim to the backstage door in Le Serpent Rouge Night Club, the door you’ll enter when you completed Le Serpent Rouge level. # Now you are at the first level Parisian Back Streets # Level skip, level skip, level skip. # Now you don’t have the conversation with Madame Carvier and no police. Where lies Carviers apartment? KTEB secrets guide states: Like many things in this game, there’s a bit of mystery surrounding Carvier’s exact address: a screenshot from one of the AoD commercials shows the address on a blood-stained fax as ‘'105 Rue Alphonse',’ which you will remember from a sign in the secret training area, the significance of which we will tell you more about later. However, this same fax is mentioned in the hidden text files as bearing the address ’'17a Place St Sulpice'.’ '' ''It makes more sense for Carvier to live at the latter address, since by this point Lara has travelled far away from the Rue Alphonse of the training area; there is also a lot more symbolism present in the second address. The name ‘Sulpice’ is mentioned twice in the poem 'Le Serpent Rouge', the title of which is familiar as being the name of Bouchard’s club in the Parisian Ghetto levels. Its first mention in the poem is in the 13th stanza titled ‘Capricorn’: ‘My emotion was great “DELIVER ME FROM THE MIRE” I said, and I awoke immediately. I haven’t told you in fact that this was a dream that I’d had this 17th JANUARY, feast day of Saint SULPICE…’ '' ''The second mention of ‘Sulpice’ in this poem is not immediately apparent; it appears, however, in the 10th stanza, which reads ‘Celestial vision for him who remembers the four works of Em. Signol around the Meridian line…’ The phrase ‘le serpent rouge’ itself is actually another name for the Meridian, the infamous ‘Rose Line’ that crosses the floor of the Église Saint-Sulpice church in Paris. This church was built in honour of Sulpitius the Pious, and Saint-Sulpice is also the name of almost 40 different French communes. The countless historical connections which are woven throughout Angel of Darkness would be enough to fill an entire library of books. With TRAODSCU you can warp to the inventory level (INVENT.GMX) here you can grab the top part of the fax. On it, it says the address of Margot Carvier. After analysing Google maps the location 17a Place St. Sulpice it is a real existing place. * It is near Rue Bonaparte, which is named after Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte I. In the apartment of Margot Cariver there are some art pieces of Napoleon. * It’s also near the Church of Saint Sulpice, which links to: the poem of Le Serpent Rouge. Saint Sulpice church links also to the Knights Templar. If you follow the Rue Bonaparte and mind the gab (The Seine) then you are at Musée du Louvre. Pointing the dots together. Category:Tomb Raider AOD